Life After You
by Hermione Sandwhich
Summary: Hermione and her relationship with certian weasley twin


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter world.. I just play around with the characters. I also don't own the song Daughtry does

_Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
>Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road<br>I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
>To tell you I was wrong but you already know<br>Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
>To see you so I've started runnin'<em>

"Fred no!" Hermione heard Percy scream down the hall and her heart stopped, she couldn't breath.

"No." She whispered turning away from her dual with Bellatrix and running to his side. Percy knelt over Fred's body clutching his lifeless shoulders.

"Fred no. it should've been me." Percy screamed, Hermione couldn't take in any air it felt as if her lungs had closed completely. George stood up from where he knelt next to Fred's limp body. Hermione gingerly took George's hand in hers. The room had been cleared of remaining death eaters and every one else was slowly coming to the realization of all that had happened. Hermione looked around bodies of friends and teachers scattered the halls of what had been home. Tonks and Lupin laid next to each other their gray hands reaching out to touches each others. Percy laid Fred back down a small smirk still plastered to his face. Both Hermione and George couldn't take it anymore. She buried her face in his chest and he wrapped his arms as tight as he could around her hiding in her mess of hair and they both cried.

_**5th year**_

Hermione walked through the halls a stack of books in her arms. Suddenly some on grabbed her arm and pulled her through a door sending all her books flying. The door shut and a wand lit up a familiar red head.

"Why did you guys kidnap me?" Then she realized there was only one person.

"Why does everyone assume me and George are always together."

"Maybe because you are." He smiled. "Well is there any particular reason why you pulled me into a storage closet Fred?" His grin grew wider.

"Yeah so I could do this." Before she could protest his lips were pressed against hers, his hands cupping her face. She was slightly stunned but melted into the kissed , his hands on her cheeks being the only thing keeping her sanding. When he pulled away her eyes were stilled closed and for once she couldn't seem to form any words. When she opened her eyes she could see the grin still plastered to his face, and realized there was one on hers too. She chewed her lips trying to find the right thing to say. "I've been wanting to do that since Ron took it easy on you at the last DA meeting." She laughed remembering how angry she had been when her and Ron were practicing on each other, and he told her he would go easy on her. Turns out he went to easy and ended up in a wall.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you_

"Why then?" she asked glad that the room was mostly dark so he couldn't see the blush that heated her cheeks.

"There's something attractive about a woman who can handle things herself." he took a step closer running his hand along her heated cheek. "I know Ron likes you but I cant help myself." He slowly leaned in their lips barely brushing.

"To bad I only see him as a brother." She quickly whispered. She could feel him grin.

"For him yes. Me no." He captured her lips again, and Hermione threw her arms around his neck tangling her fingers in his hair. He lifted her up sitting her on a nearby shelf and clutched her hips kissing her hungrily. Fred pulled away from her lips and slowly left kisses along her neck and collarbone. She sighed, her mind for once completely clear only focusing on Fred's lips on her skin.

"Fred." they both heard the echo of George's voice from the closet. Reluctantly Fred pulled away.

"Duty calls." Hermione sighed not wanting him to leave. They had always been friends and she had always found him quite dashing but she had never expected any thing like this to happen

"Fred is this going to be a one time thing?" His smile faltered a bit.

"Not unless you want it to be."

"I don't want it to be." His grin returned

"Me either." He leaned in a softly kissed her lips.

"Fred." The door flew open and both Fred and Hermione jumped apart. Fred relaxed a little seeing it was George who now looked thoroughly amused. "I go to the loo for two minuets and the two of you end up snogging in a storage closet? I have to say I did not see this on coming." Hermione tried to hide her face, because now in the light both of them could see her blushing.

"What can I say I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve."

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
>Burns like an iron in the back of my mind<br>I must've been high to say you and I  
>Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time<br>Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
>You know I would die here without you<em>

Hermione watched later that morning as Fred and George flew off into the distance away from Hogwarts, a spectacle of fire works lighting up behind them. He had promised it wasn't a one time thing, it was impossible for them to not be together. They had an instant connection one that couldn't be broken easily.

_**6th year**_

Hermione arrived at the burrow for Christmas with Harry and Ron. There were so many people crowded inside the small lopsided house that she couldn't even tell who was hugging her. Before she knew it two pairs of hands had picked her up carrying her through the kitchen and out the back door to the snow covered yard.

"Yeah that wasn't suspicious or anything." She grunted

"Our thoughts exactly." Fred and George said in unison. The two put her down in front of the small shed behind the house.

"Better to slip away before you get caught up in some kind of conversation." Fred said pulling her close. She gladly hugged him back, it had been a couple months since they had last seen each other.

"Well you probably wont have much time till mum figures out people are missing." George said looking around to make sure no one saw.

"Then we better make it count." Fred smirked and bent down throwing her over his shoulder and ran into the shed. They had been keeping their relationship a secret, not only were they trying to avoid Ron's temper and his obvious feelings for his best friend, but because of Voldemort's growing power it would be more dangerous if death eaters knew about them. Hermione didn't want Fred to be hurt because of her.

Fred put her down and when their eyes met that was it. The two threw their arms around each other, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Their mouths hungrily devoured each others. Hermione tangled her hands in her ginger hair. Fred picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her up against the closest wall. Brooms and other objects fell around them. Fred groaned as Hermione's fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head only breaking the kiss to remove the fabric. Their lips met again and Fred pushed her jumper off her shoulders. He pulled them away from the wall. When Hermione's feet touched the ground she pushed Fred back so he stumbled to the floor. She smirked straddling his hips she reached down and began to undo his jeans. Fred cupped her face and passionately kissed her making her forget her current task. He quickly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up over her head. Her hair stuck up all over and both of them could barley breath.

"I love you Hermione." She smiled and started laughing.

"Fred Weasley you are the only man I know who would choose this moment to slow things down and be romantic."

"What can I say? Now can you please tell me you love me too so we can get back to the fun stuff?". The both laughed, and Hermione wrapped her arms around her torso covering herself. "Come on say it darling." Fred pulled her arms apart and held on her wrist tightly so she couldn't go any where.

"What makes you so certain I love you too."

"You really underestimate my intelligence don't you." He leaned up and kissed her still gripping her wrists. "Now tell me." She sighed.

"I love you too Fred."

"Well Hermione this is awkward. I didn't know you felt that way, I only love you like a sister." Once he released her hands she smacked him.

"You git, like a sister you wanna shag in your storage shed?" They both couldn't stop laughing.

"Good point that's what we were doing before, I think we should resume." Fred flipped them over so that he was now on top of Hermione, their lips against each others once again. She resumed unbuttoning his pants, Fred moaned and moved his mouth to her neck nipping at her soft flesh. Hermione haphazardly tired to push hiss pants off and Fred reached around to unclasp her bra.

The door flew open smashing against the wall cause anything left to fall down and Hermione to scream.

"Merlin's bread you too don't waste any time do you."

"George get out." George stood their with an expression that was some where in between disgust and amusement.

"Oh I will I just wanted tell you Ron's getting suspicious." He quickly slammed the door, Fred and Hermione could hear his fast retreating foot steps going back to the burrow. Fred sighed and stood up pulling his pants up and re buttoning them.

"You'd think with you two being twins he'd know when not to disturb us." Fred laughed.

"Lumos." his wand lit up trying to find the pieces of clothing they had thrown off. "I think he knew but hes right we need to get back if we want to keep this a secret." Hermione stood up but instead of helping him look she hugged him tightly. He put his wand down and hugged her back.

"I cant wait till all this blows over, and we can be together and wont have to worry about Voldemort." She pulled away staring up at Fred, she couldn't imagine life with out him.

"Don't worry that will be the easy part. Telling iclke ronniekins will be the scariest piece of it though." She laughed, and held him even closer to her. "Darling I know I'm irresistible but were going to have to go back inside."

"I'm just really cold and your warm." He scoffed.

"Oh I see how it is, u just want my body for the heat, it is very offended that your not just so attracted to it that you cant let go."

"You no I am." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his lips. The door flew open once again cause Hermione to scream. George couldn't help but laugh coming in.

"I told you to get back to the burrow not to change positions."

"I was looking for our shirts." George just nodded.

"Because that is exactly what it looks like you are doing." George light his wand up and help them find their shirts, he even found Hermione's jumper which both Fred and Hermione had forgotten that she had been wearing.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you_

The order ran into Hogwarts, finding harry Hermione and Ron in the great hall. Fred let out a sigh of relief actually seeing her for the first time in months. Voldemort's voice rang out demanding that they hand harry over. Once it silenced, pandemonium ensued, everyone rushed preparing for battle, but Fred had to get to Hermione. He found her and pulled her into the closet class room. No one spoke they just wrapped their arms around each other never wanting to let go.

"I've missed you so much. I wish I could've been there after what Bellatrix did to you." Fred had heard after she left shell cottage about Bellatrix torturing her at Malfoy manor, if he caught up with her tonight he would be sure to make her suffer.

"I'm fine Fred don't worry." They pulled away and she quickly kissed him.

"Well your never leaving me again, and to make sure of it here's a ring." He pulled a silver ring out with a huge princess cut diamond. "And your going to wear it and if we make it out of this alive you're marrying me." He took her hand and shoved it on her finger.

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
>After this time I spent alone<br>It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
>Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind<br>So I'm runnin' back to tell you_

"I don't even get a say in this." she laughed, stunned at what had just happened.

"You would much more upset if you were going to disagree and your not. I just wanted to make sure you know I love you just in case something happens." Hermione wanted to tell him everything would be fine, but she couldn't bring her self to do it. They still had 3 horocruxs to destroy, and death eaters were planning on attacking the school as they spoke.

"I love you too. And that was the best wedding proposal I have ever heard." They both laughed some tears forming in Hermione's eyes. He wiped them away and swiftly kissed her.

"Go kill somebody and we can tell everyone after." She smiled and nodded and they both ran off Hermione met with Ron heading down to the chamber of secrets.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>Without you God knows what I'd do<em>

_**Present time**_

Her and George finally pulled away from each. They looked back over at Fred, who they were now covering with a plain white sheet. Hermione was still holding George's hand and he realized she had a ring on he held her hand up and knew Fred had given it to her not even two hours ago. She was trying not to cry. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her back to him. He was with out a brother and she had lost the love of her life. If there wasn't enough reasons to kill Voldemort, this was the icing on the cake for both of them. They would defeat Voldemort, for harry, for his parents, for Sirius, for Cedric, mad eye, Tonks and Lupin, and for Fred.

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
>As long as I'm laughing with you<br>I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
>After the life we've been through<br>'Cause I know there's no life after you _


End file.
